Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video)
This is the official music video made with animations from fans. It is also the season finale for Season 2. It was released on August 25, 2011 and was a competition on the best animation for the scene, though some parts of the song were made by the actual animators. This video also announces that the 3rd Season will be released on Sept.22, 2011 Lyrics & Transcript (song starts) Blue:Yeah, Uh huh, R & B in the house, that's Red and Blue not Rhythm and Blues Red: Shawty Make that Booty Clap, Put that butt onto my lap, cruisin' down these ghetto streets, jammin to my dubstep beats (Rawr, Rawr, Rawr!) Shit a dinosaur, shorty hand me my broadsword! Oh shit now he's eatin' you! Oh fuck now he's tryin to eat me too! Yea, right! I'm a robot guy, shoot Lasers out of my eyes, the Dingleberry says to me: Mr. Dingleberry: Shut The Fuck Up! Red: Wooh! Blue: t'ill my headphones buzz, t'ill my headphones buzz,buzz,buzz (x4) Red: Now I'm headin' to the club, making rain and pop some bub, applebottoms in my face, poopin' all over the place Blue: Uh-huh, Uhhh, Yeah, turn my headphones, turn my mike, ya'll ready fo' this? and I'm out of time Red: I swing my cap to the back Blue: I can toast to that Red: I make my ballsacks slap on your booty crack Blue: I am levelin' up, I got bub in my cup Red: I got that ass in my lap! (note, that red says make that ass clap, but because of raccoons japenese accent he pronounces it "crap") Raccoon: Now make that....ASS....CRAP! Red and Raccoon: Make that ass clap, make that make that ass clap(x4) Blue: Yeah, turn my headphones, Yeah, t'ill my headphones buzz, t'ill my headphones buzz, buzz, buzz (x3), these are sound's that sound cool, Yo ready fo' this? Red: Shawty's got style like a swag on my feet, I got her booby in my hand it's like a thousand degrees! I am red hot fire, I am sex and appeal, I want her thighs around my face for every one of my meals, all the ladies like my movement and my talented voice Blue: And if I wasn't yo' roomie I wouldn't complain 'bout the noise Red: This Raccoon is poppin' bottles, Blue is droppin' the beat, I need the heimlich right away, I think I swallowed a Bee! Yeah!, Oh Yeah! Raccoon: Make that Ass crap! Blue: T'ill my headphones (x3) Raccoon: Make that Ass crap! Red: Whoo, Fellas, and Ladies! on the dance floor, makin Babies! (x2) (Song End) Blue: These are sounds that sound cool, in the microphone (Blue falls down) Blue: I'm cool. I'm cool. Trivia *Red (Original) in the Batman costume appeared again. *Blue (Original) has a cap * Raccoon (Original) is wearing a suit *The following lines of the song are animations made by the original animators: **#Blue: Yeah, Uh huh, R & B in the house, that's Red and Blue not Rhythm and Blues **#Blue: And if I wasn't yo' roomie I'd complain 'bout the noise **#Red: I think I swallowed a Bee! *When Blue is walking down a room with Lord Tourette's and Raccoon, the door is seen moving back and forth, and Red is seen behind the door having sex with Stacy. *While Raccoon is saying "Make that Ass Crap", Red is actually saying "Make that Ass Clap". The reason for this is the Japanese swap the letter L for an R. Running Gags Episode Ending The "I" in Dick was replaced by a guitar. And The "I" in Figures was replaced by two drumsticks. Red Singing Autotuned "I think a swallowed a bee!" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes